


Neige du souvenir

by eleonora75



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleonora75/pseuds/eleonora75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Candy se souvient de sa rupture avec Terry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neige du souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que vous aimerez

\- " **Candy !!!!!** "

Candy eut une sensation étrange quand

**Author's Note:**

> C'était bien ?


End file.
